Solo Sister
by sithhannahace
Summary: Han Solos sister has been missing for 20 years now, and had just been found. Will the two siblings be united joyously, or will conflicts arise, and tear them apart even more? And when Hans sister is in danger, will he risk his life, family, and safety to save her?


Leia looked up from the table at the restaurant she was eating at when she heard someone shout. Was it possible?

No. It wasn't. She had to be mistaken.

But then again, she had heard it so clearly.

A man had yelled out to everyone in the restaurant "Hey guys! Look who it is! Hannah Solo!" And then ran over and embraced her in a tight hug.

The woman had laughed and playfully hit him on the arm.

She was a little taller than Leia, and seemed to be in her mid twenties.

Hadn't just a month ago Han told her everything that he knew about his long lost baby sister? Hadn't he been searching for her for nearly 20 years, and never found her? But now Leia had stumbled upon her, or so she hoped.

She thought back to what Han had told her about how his sister had looked when she was taken. She had been four at the time, about to turn five.

Han had said that she had had the cutest freckles that anyone had ever seen. They covered her head to toe, especially her face. He had said that she had the softest hair in the galaxy, that was, until he met Leia, he had thrown in, and that it had changed color from time to time, naturally.

He also said that her eyes were unique. Han had told her that one second they could be a bright blue, and the next be a deep red, the color of blood. Many had called her possessed, and because of that Han had been in a lot of fights, even though everyone knew she wasn't.

In fact, he had said that she was the sweetest little girl. She had a smile that could light up the room, and a laugh that made actrices jealous.

Han had had to bite his tongue to keep from crying; a rare occurrence. Han was torn up for a long time. He still was.

Leia got up and walked over to where the woman was ordering some lunch, and was sitting with who Leia presumed were her friends. They were talking about somebody who died recently.

Leia cleared her throat when she got behind the womans chair.

Hannah looked up at her, with surprised brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, rising from her seat. Recognition dawned on her face as she realized who Leia was. "Arent you Prime Minister Leia Solo?"

"Yes, I am. I hate to interrupt your social meeting, but may I have a word with you alone?" Leia asked, trying to sound very diplomatic to hide the fact that she was overjoyed. Hannah looked just like her husband!

"Of course." Hannah replied, but just as they were walking off, one of her friends stood up.

"Hannah you don't know this woman do you?" He asked, his hand reaching for his blaster on his waist.

Hannah glared at the man. "George knock it off. I don't need a babysitter. Put that thing away."

Leia was relieved, but noticed that the woman standing next to her also had a blaster in its holder. She also had a lightsaber hanging from her belt, and a knife in its sheath around her leg.

Hannah turned back to Leia. "I'm sorry about George. Hes a bit trigger happy, and sometimes he plays the role of an overprotective father. Can't really blame him though. His father was never around."

Leia nodded solemnly as they reached a private meeting room that was empty. She knew she should drop the question on the woman gently, but she was too anxious to wait.

"Are you Han Solos sister?" She blurted out, something she rarely did.

Hannah's face went slack and was pained with Leias question. For a moment, she didn't speak, and Leia felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldnt have even asked but-"

"Yes. I am." Hannah answered, looking back at Leia. "I'm currently trying to locate him. I just found out yesterday that what I had been told my entire life was a lie, and found out who I really was: Hannah Solo."

Leia felt such pity for this woman. The pain on Hannah's face was evident.

"Well Hannah, Han has been looking for you for 20 years now. And he'll be the happiest man in the galaxy when he meets you again."


End file.
